Classes (Oblivion)
Classes are occupations, vocations, or jobs fulfilled by player characters and characters in . Oblivion hosts 21 pre-made classes for players to choose from, each with its own skill set, governing attributes, and abilities. Classes specializing in stealth include Acrobat, Agent, and Thief. Magic-using classes include Mage, Sorcerer, and Witchhunter. Fighter classes include Knight, Barbarian, and Warrior. Some classes cross the traditional barriers of gameplay, sampling skills from each of the three archetypes. The Nightblade class, which uses swords, magic, and armor, illustrates this cross-class genre of character class. Customized classes can also be created. Custom class Custom classes can be created in Oblivion. After selecting all the appropriate skills, specializations, and attributes, players can give their newly created class a unique name. Specialization Players can select one specialization for the class — Stealth, Magic, or Combat. Whichever class specialization is selected helps increase skills under that specialization quicker. For instance, choosing Magic causes skills such as Destruction or Alteration level faster. Attributes In addition to this, players select two governing Attributes. The character starts with a permanent +5 in those attributes. Attributes control the magnitude at which a skill can be used. For instance, Personality governs the skill, Illusion; having a higher Personality rate augments the effectiveness of Illusion spells when Personality is selected as a class-attribute. Luck tends to be a popular attribute, as it can only be leveled up by 1 point each level. Skills Thirdly, seven unique skills can be selected. Skills chosen should reflect the type of character the player wants to play. Characters, for instance, with a specialization in Stealth would benefit more from choosing skills under that specialization, such as Sneak or Security. Skills chosen are listed as "Major Skills." These skills level up faster and contribute to when the character levels up. Acrobat The kind of person that uses agility and endurance to their advantage. Unafraid of jumping long distances. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Agility, Endurance *Skills: **Acrobatics **Blade **Block **Marksman **Security **Sneak **Speechcraft Agent Charming when they can be seen and almost invisible when in shadow. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Agility, Personality *Skills: **Acrobatics **Illusion **Marksman **Mercantile **Security **Sneak **Speechcraft Archer A marksman, adept at combat at great distances. Able to take down most foes before they have a chance to draw sword. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Agility, Strength *Skills: **Armorer **Blade **Blunt **Hand-to-Hand **Light Armor **Marksman **Sneak Assassin Nimble and quiet, they move in darkness to strike at the unsuspecting. Locks hold no doors shut to them. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Intelligence, Speed *Skills: **Acrobatics **Alchemy **Blade **Light Armor **Marksman **Security **Sneak Barbarian Fearsome brutes who inspire fear and dread in the hearts of their enemies. Like a storm, swift and powerful. Finding little use for heavy armor, they rely on smashing their foes into the ground. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Speed, Strength *Skills: **Armorer **Athletics **Blade **Block **Blunt **Hand-to-Hand **Light Armor Bard Intelligent and personable, they prefer to accomplish tasks with their words first, and sword second. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Intelligence, Personality *Skills: **Alchemy **Blade **Block **Illusion **Light Armor **Mercantile **Speechcraft Battlemage Able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. They are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Intelligence, Strength *Skills: **Alchemy **Alteration **Blade **Blunt **Conjuration **Destruction **Mysticism Crusader A combatant who wields the power of brute strength and medicinal knowledge. Cheating death after every fight, they rely on their keen knowledge of restoration to fight yet again. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Strength, Willpower *Skills: **Athletics **Blade **Blunt **Destruction **Hand-to-Hand **Heavy Armor **Restoration Healer Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Personality, Willpower *Skills: **Alchemy **Alteration **Destruction **Illusion **Mercantile **Restoration **Speechcraft Knight The most noble of all combatants. Strong in body and in character. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Personality, Strength *Skills: **Blade **Block **Blunt **Hand-to-Hand **Heavy Armor **Illusion **Speechcraft Mage Preferring to use their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Intelligence, Willpower *Skills: **Alchemy **Alteration **Conjuration **Destruction **Illusion **Mysticism **Restoration Monk Quick and cunning with the empty hand, they are strong in spirit. They prefer to solve conflict by arrow or by fist. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Agility, Willpower *Skills: **Acrobatics **Alteration **Athletics **Hand-to-Hand **Marksman **Security **Sneak Nightblade Spell and shadow are their friends. By darkness they move with haste, casting magic to benefit their circumstances. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Speed, Willpower *Skills: **Acrobatics **Alteration **Athletics **Blade **Destruction **Light Armor **Restoration Pilgrim Hearty folk, well-versed in the tomes of old. They profit in life by bartering in the market, or by persuading the weak-minded. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Endurance, Personality *Skills: **Armorer **Block **Blunt **Light Armor **Mercantile **Security **Speechcraft Rogue They use speed in combat rather than brute force. Persuasive in conversation, their tongues are as sharp as blades. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Personality, Speed *Skills: **Alchemy **Athletics **Blade **Block **Illusion **Light Armor **Mercantile Scout Preferring the rolling countryside to the city life, the forests rather than busy highways, they are gifted with the ability to evade, guard and protect themselves with great proficiency. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Endurance, Speed *Skills: **Acrobatics **Alchemy **Armorer **Athletics **Blade **Block **Light Armor Sorcerer Besting the most well-equipped fighters, they rely on the spells of the mystic arts. Unique to these mages is the bodily stamina to be armed with the thickest armor. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Endurance, Intelligence *Skills: **Alchemy **Alteration **Conjuration **Destruction **Heavy Armor **Mysticism **Restoration Spellsword More nimble and athletic than the sorcerer, and better suited for spell-casting than the knight, their attacks are unpredictable. Students of combat and magic. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Endurance, Willpower *Skills: **Alteration **Blade **Block **Heavy Armor **Destruction **Illusion **Restoration Thief Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, and lock-picks are their swords. *Specialization: Stealth *Attributes: Agility, Speed *Skills: **Acrobatics **Light Armor **Marksman **Mercantile **Security **Sneak **Speechcraft Warrior Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts. *Specialization: Combat *Attributes: Endurance, Strength *Skills: **Armorer **Athletics **Blade **Block **Blunt **Hand-to-Hand **Heavy Armor Witchhunter Swift on foot and clever with spells, they use distance as their ally. Slower adversaries are fodder for their arrows, not advised to get up close with enemies of greater strength. *Specialization: Magic *Attributes: Agility, Intelligence *Skills: **Alchemy **Athletics **Conjuration **Destruction **Marksman **Mysticism **Security Gallery TESIV Class Acrobat.png|Acrobat TESIV Class Agent.png|Agent TESIV Class Archer.png|Archer TESIV Class Assassin.png|Assassin TESIV Class Barbarian.png|Barbarian TESIV Class Bard.png|Bard TESIV Class Battlemage.png|Battlemage TESIV Class Crusader.png|Crusader TESIV Class Healer.png|Healer TESIV Class Knight.png|Knight TESIV Class Mage.png|Mage TESIV Class Monk.png|Monk TESIV Class Nightblade.png|Nightblade TESIV Class Pilgrim.png|Pilgrim TESIV Class Rogue.png|Rogue TESIV Class Scout.png|Scout TESIV Class Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer TESIV Class Spellsword.png|Spellsword TESIV Class Thief.png|Thief TESIV Class Warrior.png|Warrior TESIV Class Witchhunter.png|Witchhunter See also *Birthsigns (Oblivion) *Spells (Oblivion) de:Klassen (Oblivion) es:Clases (Oblivion) fr:Classes (Oblivion) no:Klasser i Oblivion Category:Oblivion: Classes Category:Oblivion: Gameplay